


dog days

by extremehd



Series: ExtremeHD [1]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremehd/pseuds/extremehd
Summary: aka: idk how to write long things so here's a short thing.





	

It’s no secret that Joe is unconditionally in love with just about every animal he lays his eyes on, _especially_ dogs. A close second to those animals would be Aleks.

The lanky Russian was trailing behind, both in excitement and in their pace, thanks to Mishka stopping to sniff _every little goddamn thing_. Joe held Ein’s leash loosely because she stuck by his side for most of the walk, so he held the loop out to the other man before holding out his empty hand as well. By the time Aleks looked up, he realised what the gesture meant and sighed, switching the leashes between their hands.

As the pair continued walking, they looked at each other funnily until the taller of the two finally broke. “She’s impossible to walk, okay? She has a shorter attention span than Trevor, I swear to god.”

“That’s a lie, she has a _way_ longer attention span than him.”

“I know.”

They made it to the dog park without altercations or any more switches, which might have been a first for them, and found a bench to sit at beneath a nice, tall tree.

The dogs were let off their leashes and immediately, Ein was after Mishka, chasing her everywhere she went and nipping at her tail when she got close enough. The boys watched them almost like betters watch horse races: leaned forward with their elbows on their knees and their eyes intently focused on each twist and turn of their rounds. They stayed at the park, joking around the whole time, for around an hour and a half before Joe’s phone buzzed with a text from James, probably telling them to get their asses back to the house. Aleks huffed, but clipped the dogs’ leashes back onto their collars while Joe halfheartedly attempted to tidy whatever mess they had made of the grass.

As they both finished their tasks, an ink covered arm sat around Joe’s shoulder while his own arm extended around Aleks’ waist for a picture perfect “just two dog-dads being in love” moment. That is, until Ein sneezed and scared the shit out of Joe. The ensuing chase around the boys’ legs resulted in leashes everywhere and _everyone_ getting tangled.


End file.
